general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
World After Death/Issue 33
Robert sat down next to Vince. Vince didn't even awknowldge his presene instead he kept his gaze on the cheap carpet floor benath him. "Hey Vince. How's the eye?" "What do you think?" Vince asked, his gaze unmoving. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay." "Well I'm not. It's not even my eye that's bothering me." "Well what is it? You can talk to me, man." Vince sighed. "Don't you get it? Everything is so fucked. We're trapped in here, all of us. The others can't help us...we're fucked." "Lindsey got out, man. She's going to help us." Vince ignored him simply shaking his head. "Worst part of it is. My little girl is out there for all I know maybe she got lost or something. She could be out there...cold, hungry, scared." Robert patted his friend's shoulder. "You can't think like that, Vince. You have to have faith that she-" "What the hell do you know about faith?" Vince asked bitterly. Before Robert could respond. David entered the room, he held a medical bag in his hand. Larry stood behind them with his rifle in hand. "Hurry up David I don't like being alone with these guys." "They're fine Larry. i just gotta clean Vince's wound and we'll be done here." Larry scanned the room, he saw the young black guy sleeping in a chair across the room. The blind man was standing in a corner near him his eyes stared out the window. The other two we're in the opposite corner. David was tending to the Mexican guy's wound, even from here Larry could make out the grizzly injury, it was an ocean of purple and black on the man's dark brown skin. Larry quickly realized the girl was missing, he looked around him no sign of her. "Hey where the fuck is that girl?" He questioned. Robert chuckled. "She's long gone, friend. Good luck." ---- James laid in his bed, relaxed for the first time for a long time he felt human again. Megan laid next to him, she had a blank emotionless stare on her face and her back was faced to James. He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder, she quickly shrugged it off. "Megan, listen. I know you probably hate my guts. Part of me doesn't blame you. I did get a little...carried away, but I like you a lot. I hope you'll come around." Megan remained silent, her stare remained blank. James heard a light knock on his door. He got out of bed put on a robe and opened it Cicero was waiting a nervous look on his face. "What is it?" James asked in an annoyed tone. Cicero looked past James to see the nude girl on his bed. "Uh, sorry to interrupt, sir, but we've got problems." James sighed. "What problems?" "The girl. She escaped, we already searched Richard and Susan's rooms they're gone too. They probably helped her break out, the other prisoners aren't talking." "Those little fuckers. I was way too trusting with them. Get a few men together I'll be out in a minute. Those fucks can't have gotten far." ---- Lindsey, Richard and Susan made their way through the forest until they were on the road just outside of the school. Richard breathed heavily. "You ok, Rich?" Susan asked. "Yeah...I'm fine. All this shit is heavy just...just give me a minute. Lindsey where is this camp of yours?" "You'll see it when we get there." "What's wrong with just telling us?" "Because I don't trust you two yet, for all I know you'll kill me and run back to your boss as soon as I tell." "Fair enough, but how much longer will it take to get there?" Lindsey looked ahead of the long dark road. "Unless we find a working car, we won't get there until early morning." "Fuck. Alright I'm ready let's keep moving." Before the trio could continue the sound of an approching car became clearer. Susan's eyes widened. "Oh no...no, no." "Alright we gotta move we can cut through these woods here they lead to another road." Richard said. Susan took Richard's rifle from his hands. "You go ahead. I'll hold them back." "What? Susan you can't." "Don't fucking argue with me Richard. They'll catch up to you unless I do this." "Well let me do it then." "No. If he catches you, you'll get it way worse than I will and besides you have to carry all those grenades. God dammit just go." Richard hugged her. "Alright. I'm-I'm sorry." Lindsey nodded. "Thanks for the help." "No problem. Now get out of here." Lindsey and Richard both disapaared into the forest. Just as the truck stopped. She aimed her rifle at the first figure that stepped out her former boss James, even from where she was she could make out his angry stare as he drawed his weapon. She heard a voice yell at her the distantive accent of Cicero. "Put the gun down, bitch!" He yelled. Susan ignored him, she wanted to die. She knew a much worse fate awaited her if she was captured. She trained the rifle's sight on James and fired, the bullet struck him she couldn't see where all she saw was his body tumble to the ground. Another loud shot rang out, a bullet from Cicero's rifle tore through her leg just bellow the knee she heard the loud crack of bone as she fell to the asfalt road. Before she could rach for her pistol Sonny stood over her with his shotgun aimed at her head. "It's over, Susan. Don't even bother." Susan sighed. "Fine. Get it over with." Cicero approched behind him was James. Susan was stupid to think she actually killed him, he held his cheek, blood oozed from the wound he did his bed to cover it but the liquid seeped through his fingers. He held his pistol in his free hand. Susan looked up at him. "I wish I saw what you and you were brother were sooner." James scoffed at the comment and held the pistol to her head, she looked down the barrel, waiting for black. James smiled. "That was a good shot almost got me...almost." James slowly pulled the trigger the bullet went directly into Susan's right eye and through the back of her head, her lifeless corpse slumped to the ground. James' smile faded into an angry frown. "Cunt." "Should we go after them, sir?" Sonny asked. "No. They're long gone, we don't need that bitch anyway. We have all her friends back home. Plus I need to get this shit patched up, let's move." James made his way back to the truck. Sonny began to grab Susan's corpse. Cicero shook his head sadly. "Leave her, mate." Sonny reluctantly laid the corpse back on the ground and walked to the truck. ---- Mike walked outside and scanned the area all looked normal as usual. He noticed Jorge on look out, he was slummed over in his chair, his head in his hands. Mike approched him from behind and patted his shoulder. Jorge shot awake as if he was on auto pilot. Mike held up his hands. "Whoa, it's just me." He said with a laugh. "Oh...Mike, sorry I-I don't even know." Jorge's eyes were sunken in heavy bags sat under them, his hair uncombed. It looked like he hadn't slept in days. His eyes were also red as if he'd been crying. "You alright, son? You don't look so good." Jorge sighed. "I can't stop thinking about them, Mike. We just...left them all back there. Didn't even try to save them." "You know there was nothing we could do, Jorge. If we went in there we would have got killed. At least we're out here, we can make a plan and break them out." Jorge laughed. "Yeah, we're really a force to be reckoned with, Michael. Have you taken a look around? Most of our people are broken, you were right I can't ask them to fight. And they're not going to. Face it, man. We're finished. They've probably already taken Matthew out no way they'd keep him around, those sick fucks." Mike shook his head. "Come on, I'm sure he's fine. You gotta have some faith, Jorge." "I like your spirit, Michael, but I gave up on the concept of faith a long time ago. Anyway you mind taking watch for a bit? I need some sleep." "Yeah sure thing." Jorge stood up. "Oh yeah. I'm sorry for being an asshole to you the other day." "Eh, it's nothing. I've known plenty of assholes in my life, my father makes you look like a priest." Mike said with a laugh. Jorge smiled slightly. "Yeah, thanks. Goodnight, Mike." Just then the bright light of a cars head beams shined on the main gate. Jorge took his rifle and aimed it at the approaching car, it was covered in dried dirt. It finally came to a stop. "Out of the car, nice and slow." Jorge said sternly. A young woman stepped out of the drivers side door, followed by a middle aged man who came out on the passenger side. The woman stepped into the cars light it was Lindsey, she smiled at the two. "C'mon, Jorge you're not gonna shoot me right?" Jorge dropped his gun and went to Lindsey along with Mike, both gave her a long hug. "You're a sight for sore eyes, dear." Mike said his voice cracked with happiness. "Likewise. Is everyone else okay here?" "Yeah, yeah they're fine. Where are the others?" Jorge asked panicked. "We couldn't bring them all, they picked me to leave. They're okay though." Jorge's smile faded and he glared at the other man who stood behind Lindsey. "Who the fuck is this?" "This is Richard, he helped me escape." "You gonna be a problem?" Mike asked. "No I'm here to help. My friend is dead because of those assholes if I didn't have a reason to fight them before I do now." Richard said bitterly. "Well how do you plan to help? You any good in a fight?" Jorge asked. "I'm decent with a rifle, but I brought some things that'll help more, he took off his military backpack and laid it on the ground unzipping it and revealing its contents to Jorge and Mike, both looked in awe. "Holy shit..." Mike said. "We have to work out a plan soon. We may not have long before Marshall just straight up kills them. I don't want to wait." Lindsey said with urgency. "I agree, we'll start working it out in the morning. I'm tired of waiting and now we don't have to." Jorge responded. ---- James Marshall entered the prisoner room, his two goons Cicero and Sonny followed,he carried the all to familiar angry scowl on his face he had heavy bandages on his face, and clenched an old machette in his right hand, he held it by its old wooden handle, despite the slightly rusted blade it was still razor sharp. He looked at all four men. Three of them were standing except for Vince, who was still sitting in the rooms far corner of the room. "What the hell do you want?" Robert questioned. "I see that girl has escaped..." Robert clenched his fists. "I swear to god if you hurt her. I'm gonna-" "Cool you're jets, Rambo. She got away, not gonna bother lying to you. We did get one of the treacherous fucks that broke her out, but that's not good enough. One of you is going to have to...take her place." James said with a smirk. "Why don't you just fuck off?" Vince asked in a barely audible tone. James put his hand to his ear. "Sorry I didn't catch that." "I said why don't you just fuck off?!" Vince said louder this time, his voice boomed across the room. James laughed and approched Vince. "Sounds like you still got balls, eh? I figured that beating, would have knocked you into submission." Vince spit in James' face, James responded with a sharp backhand slap to Vince's face sending him to the ground and then a swift kick to the gut with his steel toe boot. James chuckled. "Look at you, can't even fight back. You're like a sick old dog. A dog that needs to be put down." James raised his machete in the air, but before he could swing it down he heard a loud scream and then felt the force of a person crashing into him, he tumbled to the ground. He quickly stood to his feet and saw it was Robert who had hit him. Sonny stood behind him, holding his hands behind his back. "Sorry sir, he got out of my grip." Sonny said through a stutter. James picked up his machete off the ground and glared at Robert. "Look at you. Trying to be some fucking hero." "I got them all into this mess. So I'm gonna take the fall for it." Robert responded. James laughed. "You're a regular, white knight. I admire that, but I've already chosen Vince, so sorry." James looked back to Vince and gripped his machete. Robert broke from Sonny's grasp again. "I killed you're brother! Remember that?" James paused and slowly turned his head to Robert. "What did you say?" "Yeah..it was me. I sent that arrow through his fucking neck." Sonny went to grab Robert again but James halted him. "I suggest you close your fucking mouth, Robert." James said sternly. "Or what you gonna kill me. I'd like to see you do it. Y'know I enjoyed killing your brother, watching that fucker fall. It was a relief to cleanse the earth of another asshole." James clenched the machete's handle tightly as his face began to turn red. "I said shut up." Robert what are you doing?" Vince asked. "I got this Vince. You sound angry, Marshall. To be honest I'm shocked, you seem like such a heartless little prick I figured you wouldn't even care about him." "Shut the fuck up!" "Tell me, James. Did he choke on his blood? Did you watch as that sick fuck die...I would have loved to see it." James screamed slammed the machete blade in between Robert's neck and shoulder. He yanked it out just as quickly. Robert grabbed the wound and fell to his knees. "Motherfuckers!!" Trevor yelled, he began to move forward, but Sonny blocked his path holding a shotgun to him and Matthew. "You two stay right there." Trevor reluctantly backed up. Vince tried to get up but the pain in his stomach was too severe. Robert smiled weakly. "Vince's...it's okay. Don't-" The machete swung down again this time on the back of Robert's neck, his eyes widend and he began to cough blood. Vince closed his eye, unable to watch. James swung the blade down once more, further cutting into Robert's neck, he sung it down again and again, until Robert's head had separated from his body. He finally stopped after the seventh hit. James breathed heavily and looked at Vince. "Looks like you got lucky, remember this though, because it won't last." James headed for the door, but stopped at Cicero and Sonny. "Move all of them to a separate room, then clean up in here. Make sure no one sees you. Got it?" Cicero nodded, a look of shock from watching the brutal murder was still on his face. "Tell me you got it." James said. Cicero cleared his throat. "I-I got it, sir." "Good. Also bring the head by my place, and be quick about it." James left the room. Cicero and Sonny looked at each other with worry, even they were starting to have their doubts. Vince, Trevor and Matthew all stared at Robert's corpse in udder shock and despair. To Be Continued... Credits *Vince Garcia *Rachel Garcia *Lindsey Wallace *Robert Jones *Trevor *Michael Hood *Jorge *Matthew *James Marshall *Cicero *Richard *Susan *Larry *Sonny Deaths *Susan *Robert Jones Trivia *Last appearance of Susan. *Last appearance of Robert Jones. (Alive) Previous Issue: Issue 32 Next Issue: Issue 34 Category:World After Death Category:World After Death Issues Category:Issues Category:Ghost